No importa
by Derama17
Summary: Sai y Sakura llevan una relación oculta de los demas, pero esa relación solo es una mentira para que Sakura olvide a Naruto, pero toda relación, tiene consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Corregido!**

¡AL FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! ¡AL FIN! ¡AL FIN!!!, ¡TERMINE MI FIC SAI-SAKU! Jejejejeje, tenía unas enormes ganas de escribir acerca de esta pareja.

No se en que estaba pensando al escribir este fic, miento, en realidad si lo se, este fic es algo así como un complemento del bizarro mundo en que ubico el fic de "sueño, pesadilla y realidad", es lo que sucedía en Konoha mientras Itachi y Deidara cuidaban a sus bebes, pero no, ninguno de ellos aparecera en esta historia, es un SAI-SAKU exclusivo, lleva toques de otras parejas de menor importancia.

Es un one-shot, al menos eso creo, ya se me esta haciendo costumbre que todo one-shot termina volviéndose una historia mas larga, pero como siempre, eso depende de sus peticiones y mi imaginación, sin mas me despido esperando les guste la historia.

Ya saben, los personajes son de Kishimoto y bla bla bla.

* * *

Sin importancia.

* * *

Saltaba de rama en rama, siguiendo muy de cerca a Yamato; regresaban de una misión de reconocimiento. Hacia mas de 8 años que Madara había visto su fin después de causar tanto daño, muchas cosas inesperadas sucedieron después de eso, Sasuke regreso (arrastrado por Naruto, pero lo hizo), Sakura ya no quiso estar con él, Naruto y ella parecían felices por la posibilidad de una relación juntos pero inesperadamente el rubio sorprendió a toda la aldea al anunciar su compromiso con Hinata Hyuga; después de eso todos juraron y aseguraron que el matrimonio Uchiha–Haruno se realizaría, pero él mejor que nadie conocía el dolor que ese compromiso causo en la kunoichi, el fue testigo de la forma en que se sumía en la oscuridad y la desesperación teniendo como único consuelo el saber que Naruto al fin era libre, libre y realmente feliz al lado de la única persona que confío ciegamente en él desde el principio, que no lo vio como un estorbo sino como la persona valiosa que siempre fue.

En muchas ocasiones fue su paño de lágrimas, primero por casualidad, después por…. no estaba seguro, pero junto con Ino, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Yamato, ¿y por qué no?, también Sasuke, eran testigos de su sufrimiento. Lo malo de todo esto es que ellos siguieron con su vida y al final, queriéndolo o no, la dejaron sola; de ahí el motivo de que recurriera a él, porque él no tenia una vida a la cual dedicarse, la mejor prueba de ello fue en la boda de Naruto, ese día Sasuke anuncio su compromiso con la hija de un feudal, alguien que además de ser una señorita de clase, también era una kunoichi; Naruto lo golpeo por lucirse en un día que era suyo y luego lo felicito, después fue el turno del resto del equipo, él incluido. Esa misma noche, la pelirosa bebió como nunca en su vida, de más esta decir que él no fue la excepción.

Todo comenzó por uno de los tontos retos de Gai y Kakashi, un reto que incluyo a los miembros de sus equipos cuando ellos no pudieron beber mas, como era la noche de Naruto, Sai ocupo su lugar y compitió contra Lee, Neji y Sasuke perdieron tras la segunda ronda, Sakura le gano a Ten Ten y él perdió contra Rock Lee; en el enfrentamiento final Sakura le gano por mucho a un indeciso Lee, al terminar la fiesta y como casi todos estaba ocupados fue él el encargado de llevarla a su casa, a pesar de que todo le daba vueltas logro llegar pero ya no recordaba nada después de cerrar la puerta, solo haber despertado desnudo en la cama de la kunoichi, no era tan idiota como para no entender lo que había pasado, lo que no sabia era como comportarse y su terrible dolor de cabeza no lo ayudaba en nada, de lo que estaba seguro era de la paliza que recibiría apenas despertara la afectada.

Pero no paso nada, Sakura simplemente le pidió que se marchara, no la volvió a ver hasta una misión y de ahí, nada. Se sentía raro, pero no le dio mayor importancia, al menos no hasta que meses después, en la boda de Kiba sucedió lo mismo, la única diferencia fue que él estaba sobrio y recordaba a la perfección llevarla a su casa, acompañarla hasta su cama y la forma en la que ella enredaba sus brazos en su cuello atrayéndolo mientras se acostaba, sus labios buscando su boca con desesperación, sus manos deshaciéndose de la chaqueta, sus piernas abriéndose para recibirlo y él, simplemente se dejo llevar, tal vez esta era una forma natural que Sakura tenía para desahogarse, una forma muy placentera para él, así que simplemente siguió el juego liberando sus instintos.

Esos instintos le indicaron besar su boca, su cuello, deleitarse con la suavidad de sus senos, el sabor de su piel y la estreches de su intimidad, pudo observarla totalmente desnuda bajo su cuerpo gimiendo de placer, acariciarla por completo, entrar en ella cuando su hombría se lo exigió, embistiéndola conforme sus gemidos le pedían más, aumentando su fuerza e intensidad, esa noche Sai se perdió en el aroma y cadencia de la pelirosa, poseyéndola con urgencia y sintiéndose desfallecer cuando, entre espasmos de placer ella atrapo su miembro obligándolo a liberar su esencia en su interior, en medio de ese sofocante calor llego al climax , entre las nubes de placer escucho como lo llamaba a él, a su amigo, a Naruto; se sintió incomodo pero no le dio mayor importancia, ella durmió entre sus brazos con la esperanza de que fuera otro; al despertar simplemente lo hecho de su lado y no la veía mas que en las misiones.

La historia se repetía en cada fiesta o cada vez que la medininja encontraba un pretexto para embriagarse, solo así se entregaba, porque solo así podía imaginar que era el ojiazul quien la poseía y esa fantasía parecía darle la fuerza necesaria para continuar. Sai no entendía este comportamiento y no le importaba mucho, pues recibía momentos de placer inigualables. Con el paso del tiempo y su mayor comprensión de las cosas y las emociones, no pudo evitar que la rutina le resultara tan monótona como las misiones que realizara para Danzou, ahora solo recibía la orden de la kunoichi y cumplía la tarea de hacerla olvidar para irse al terminar y eso…comenzaba a aburrirle y a veces… lo molestaba, porque todos los demás presumían con orgullo sus relaciones como si fuera la mas grande victoria de sus vidas.

Como siempre fue Naruto quien lo hizo abrir los ojos sin saberlo, pues hace unos meses corrió por toda la aldea tocando de puerta en puerta para anunciarle a cada habitante que pronto seria padre y que tendría una hermosa familia. Observarlo irradiando tanta felicidad lo hizo sentirse raro, mas que nunca recordó a su hermano, reconoció los sentimientos que tenia hacia el, hacia la única familia que tuvo antes de llegar al equipo Kakashi: casi 3 meses después la noticia de que Sasuke también seria padre le obligo a darse cuenta de que la mayor par de los que conocía ya tenían una familia o al menos una relación formal, incluyendo a Gai y Lee, hasta ese momento reconoció su deseo de seguir sus pasos, de querer….sentirse completo.

– ¡CAPITAN YAMATO! ¡SAI! – Escucho hablar a Naruto – ¡por fin llegan! ¡Tardaron demasiado! ¡De veras!

–Lo sentimos Naruto kun, pero teníamos que revisar a fondo – trato de calmarlo el capitán – pero todo esta bien – sonrío.

– ¡Genial! ¡Regresemos cuanto antes para informar!

–No lo entiendo – dijo pensativo Sai – hace unos años detestabas quedarte en la aldea y ahora no soportas estar fuera.

– ¿Ah?, eso es simple, ahora Hinata me espera y no quiero que se quede sola con los bebes – en pose de gran conocedor.

–Idiota – hablo fríamente el Uchiha – aún faltan 3 meses para que nazcan.

– ¿¡Y eso qué!? A estas alturas los bebes ya pueden moverse y oír, y ya patean y…y….y….¿¡Y QUE TAL SI NACEN ANTES!?– agrego histérico comenzando a jalarse los cabellos.

–Ya entendí…– le interrumpió Sasuke dándole un golpe en la cara.

– ¡MALDITO SASUKE TEME! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS! – se levanto dispuesto a golpearlo pero antes de poder dar un paso fue atrapado por Yamato.

–Naruto contrólate.

– Grrrr, no importa, te lo cobrare – sobando la parte afectada – auch, ojala Sakura chan y Kakashi sensei estuvieran aquí para curarme y darte tu merecido – hizo un gracioso puchero – ¿me pregunto que pudo haberles encomendado la vieja para que se quedaran?

Sai pudo sentir como se instalo un incomodo silencio entre ellos, vio como Yamato y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

–Eso no importa Naruto – dijo el mayor – andando.

Los 4 se pusieron en marcha y no dijeron nada hasta llegar a la aldea.

–Si que tardaron – hablaron con voz cansina desde el puesto de vigilancia de la entrada.

– ¡Kakashi Sensei! ¿Qué hace descansando? – pregunto molesto el rubio.

El mencionado se encontraba entre Koketsu e Izumo, con los pies sobre la mesa, recargado sobre el respaldo de la silla con las manos detrás de la nuca y un libro cubriendo su rostro.

–No descanso Naruto – se reincorporo – solo veo los caminos de la vida pasar.

– ¡Déjese de pretextos! – grito sobre la mesa el rubio.

–Como sea – ignorándolo al levantarse – necesito hablar con Sai – camino hacia el mencionado – así que… – lo rodeo por los hombros – adiós – se despidió sonriendo feliz.

Desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a un Naruto molesto, a un Yamato preocupado, a un Sasuke con la frente ligeramente arrugada y a los dos guardias totalmente confundidos.

– ¿Qué ocurre Kakashi san? – cuestiono el menor una vez estuvieron lejos.

Kakashi lo ignoro y continúo caminando hasta llevarlo al techo de la academia, permaneciendo en silencio por varios minutos.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vida Sai? – pregunto mirando el entorno.

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, parpadeo varias veces confundida.

– ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Kakashi le miro seriamente.

–Hacerte responsable de tus acciones.

Ese comentario confundió mas a Sai, ¿de que rayos hablaba?

– ¿A que se refiere?

–Sabes a "quien" me refiero.

Sai desvío la mirada sintiéndose incomodo y tratando de ocultar el rubor que comenzó a cubrir su rostro, aunque no estaba seguro del porque esa actitud.

–No fui yo quien empezó – alego tratando de defenderse de lo que considero un ataque.

–Pero tampoco hiciste nada por detenerlo, al contrario, te aprovechaste de la situación, y eso Sai, no lo hacen los amigos, solo los canallas – agrego con un tono irritado el peliplata.

Sai sintió como algo en su pecho se rompía, en su garganta se formo un nudo que le impedía hablar, su rostro ardía y aunque lo amenazaran de muerte estaba seguro que no se atrevería a mirar a Kakashi a los ojos, se sentía…avergonzado.

–No…no lo sabía – dijo cabizbajo con un hilo de voz – además, ella nunca ha querido que los demás lo sepan – trato de defenderse.

El peliplata suspiro resignado, estaba siendo demasiado duro con el pobre chico, era obvio que no era consiente de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

–Para ella no ha sido fácil, y no lo será próximamente, esta confundida y no es capaz de tomar la mejor decisión, es por ello que tú, como la otra parte de esta relación, debes escoger que es lo mejor para…..todos, antes de que ambos sigan haciéndose mas daño – trato de suavizar las cosas.

El silencio se instalo incomodo nuevamente, Sai seguía mirando el suelo, jamás imagino que lo que hacía con Sakura fuera tan….malo, la insistente mirada del otro lo hacia sentir una especie de culpa.

–Sai, ya no eres el idiota sin sentimientos de antaño, has aprendido y comprendido mucho, y estoy seguro que entiendes lo que sucede realmente.

El menor arrugo su frente mientras sus ojos se cubrían de un cristalino velo de tristeza, levanto el rostro para mirar sin ver un punto en el horizonte, paso saliva sintiendo como esta le causaba un agudo dolor en la garganta y el pecho, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

–Solo….. – se detuvo al escuchar su temblorosa voz, suspiro profundamente tratando de apaciguar un poco lo que sentía – solo soy una herramienta que ella usa para olvidar a Naruto – se detuvo volviendo a tomar aire – igual que lo fui para Danzou.

Kakashi se sintió culpable por la forma tan cruel en que el chico planteaba el problema, pero era terriblemente cierto, era natural que el muchacho cayera en el mismo error, a fin de cuentas, para eso había sido educado, para ser una herramienta que los demás usaran a su antojo.

–Aun puedes cambiar eso, habla con Sakura, explícale lo que piensas y sientes, estoy seguro que llegaran a un acuerdo, créeme, tienen que hacerlo, en especial ahora, necesitan escucharse.

Sai solo asintió con la cabeza, comenzaba a ver borroso producto de quien sabe que motivo.

–Bien, me retiro y te deseo suerte – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta pero antes de salir se volteo hacia el – por cierto, mis mas sinceras felicitaciones – agrego antes de marcharse.

Volteó sorprendido a donde el otro pero no encontró nada, el comentario final de Kakashi le hizo sentirse molesto, ¿felicidades? ¿Por qué? ¿Por que ahora sabia que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, una de las personas que consideraba su amiga en realidad solo lo veía como un trapo desechable? ¿Por eso lo felicitaba?

–Genial – sonrío con amargura ante ese pensamiento.

Permaneció hasta que la noche se hizo presente en el firmamento, ahora tenía el panorama bastante claro al igual que lo que tenía que hacer, solo que… no imagino que se sintiera tan…incomodo, o tan….adolorido, era como si una poderosa garra estrujara con fuerza su corazón. Resignado se dirigió a su casa pensando en mil cosas pero sin llegar a algo claro. Al doblar la esquina alcanzo a ver la silueta de la pelirosa en la entrada, se escondió sintiéndose estúpido, pero la verdad, no quería hablar con nadie y mucho menos con ella, estaba exageradamente cansado y débil. Curioso, jamás en su vida se había sentido de este modo, en ese estado no podría enfrentarse a nada, así que opto por regresar sobre sus pasos dispuesto a buscar una posada donde pasar la noche, antes de marcharse algo comenzó a bajar por sus ojos, llevo sus dedos a sus mejillas para sentir una gota de agua entre sus dedos, abrió la boca sorprendido, ¿acaso estaba llorando?¿por qué?, apretó el puño y se apresuro a retirarse de aquel lugar; ¡Nadie debía verlo en ese estado!, no podría explicarlo. De haber esperado un poco mas, se habría dado cuenta de cómo Sakura llevaba una mano a su vientre esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.


	2. Confundidos

Hola hola, lamento la tardanza, pero es que con el reto, la actualización de un fic y un sin fin de cosas que no vale la pena contar no había tenido la oportunidad de actualizar este fic, gracias por su espera y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Por cierto, tengo problemas con la trama, agradecería sugerencias o comentarios para saber como seguir, jejeje, es que ando algo perdida con este fic.

**Nardi: **Hola, jejejeje, me da gusto que te haya gustado, y no, es una serie de capítulos que no tengo idea de cuantos sean, pero procurare actualizar esta historia más seguido, gracias por el review.

**Kellyndrin: **jejejeje, lamento la demora, pero al fin pude actualizar, espero el nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado y procurare actualizar más seguido, gracias por el review.

**Unknow-chan: **Eto…..Hola, gracias por todas las molestias que te has tomado por este fic. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero procurare hacerlo más seguido, es que aun no tengo clara la trama de esta historia, así que agradecería sugerencias. Gracias por tu review y espero leerte pronto.

**Katsura-chan Uchiha: **Jejejeje, gracias por tu opinión, aquí ya traigo el segundo capítulo (después de mil años), espero que sea de tu agrado y prometo no demorar mucho para el tercero.

**LindaSakura9388: **Ahh… pues disculpándome por la tardanza ahmm ¿Cómo es que te llamas? Inner? O drama queen?, creo que para tu inner me gusta más el segundo jejeje, así que a tu inner la llamare drama queen y a ti…ineer, sí, me agrada, asunto de los nombres solucionado. Gracias por tu review y mil perdones por la tardanza es que andaba metida en otros líos. Ojala este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado y pueda leerte pronto.

**Carlita chan: **WAAAAAAAAAAAAA, QUÉ LINDO REVIEW, jajaja, si, la verdad yo también siento que esta parejita es muy prometedora. En cuanto al final feliz, pues…yo también lo quiero, pero no sé cómo llegar a él :s, asi que…se aceptan sugerencias. Me despido de ti esperando leerte pronto.

* * *

**Confundidos.**

* * *

¡2 meses! ¡Las primeras semanas! Sakura era casi completamente feliz, se sentía plena, aun no había hablado con Sai, pero lo haría apenas regresara de su misión. Termino de arreglarse con presteza, hoy iría al hospital y no precisamente a trabajar. El único que conocía la noticia era Kakashi. Tsunade, Yamato y Sasuke solo lo sospechaban, pero había pedido que no confirmaran nada hasta hablar con Sai.

-Sai – murmuro mientras su rostro se cubría con un alo de preocupación.

Es cierto que su…."relación" no podía considerarse existente, solo tenía sexo de ocasión y ya, nunca en todos sus encuentros se preocuparon por conversar, es cierto que el ex ambu la había consolado ayudándola a fantasear con Naruto, pero eso fue solo al principio, últimamente disfrutaba de la intromisión del azabache en su cuerpo. Su rostro se sonrojo al recordar su último encuentro, si bien el chico era un idiota redomado, reconocía que en esos momentos donde la tristeza era tan grande que prefería perderse entre las brumas del alcohol, eran los fuertes brazos de Sai los que conseguían sacarla de esa oscuridad.

Sonrió satisfecha ante la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, se veía….esplendorosa. Salio de su casa despidiéndose de su madre. La noticia le había caído como balde de agua helada, apenas y recordaba revisar los resultados que confirmaban sus sospechas, un simple "gracias" fue todo lo que salio de sus labios antes de abandonar el edificio. Camino sin rumbo fijo intentando asimilar la noticia. La imagen de Kakashi llego con bastante dificultad, no estaba segura si había alguien mas con él, pero en cuanto lo vio.

-Estoy embarazada – susurro antes de que el otro pudiera hablar.

Paso una eternidad encerrada en su casa después de eso, en definitiva no la esperada, era imposible, inimaginable, inverosímil, era…..increíble. Se llevo las manos a su vientre sujetándolo con ternura.

-Estoy….embarazada – dijo automáticamente - embarazada – repitió incrédula – emba……¡ oh por Dios! – una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - ¡embarazada! ¡Por Dios! ¡Estoy embarazada!

Cubrió su boca y de sus ojos brotaron un rio cristalino, no sabía si eran de felicidad pero la idea le resultaba increíble, ella….esperaba al primer hijo de Sai, ¡seria madre! Ese día lloro como nunca lo hizo en su vida, no terminaba de asimilarlo y ya se sentía en un mundo distinto, hasta que pensó en Sai, ¡tenía que avisarle!

Lavo su cara y salio en su búsqueda.

-Salió de misión junto al resto del equipo – le anuncio Kakashi.

-oh vaya..

-¿Es el padre cierto? –

Sakura levanto el rosto sorprendida.

-Lo dijiste cuando te busque para informarte que teníamos una misión – suspiro cansinamente.

-Oh… - agachando la mirada.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Pues…..no lo sé….es decir….bueno…..no lo esperaba y……¡es increíble! – dejando escapar una risita perdida – estoy…embarazada…de Sai…yo y él…es decir….es absurdo…es – real – le corto el peliplata.

La medininja lo miro asombrada y solo atino a asentir con un notable sonrojo.

-Sakura, ¿Qué sientes realmente por Sai?

La mencionada abrió mas los ojos y mordió su labio inferior evitando llorar. No se había hecho esa pregunta en todo este tiempo, ¿Qué lugar ocupaba el pelinegro en su vida? ¿Solo era un juguete o era algo más? ¿Qué quería ella que fuera? ¿Solo un pasatiempo y ya? Pero…¿y el niño? El no tenía la culpa de la imprudencia de sus padres, pero las cosas ya estaban hechas, el bebe venia en camino, ¿Cómo se iba a enfrentar a todo esto? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Sai? ¿Se alegraría? ¿Se enojaría? ¿la apoyaría? ¿o simplemente fingiría que nada sucedía? Hasta este momento ambos jugaron a eso, al "este noche tengamos sexo y mañana finjamos que nada ha ocurrido" y se obligaban a olvidar pero ahora…..tendrían un hijo que todos los días les recordaría lo que hicieron, y no sabía cómo afrontar todo esto.

-Yo…no lo se…yo….no pensé……en….todo esto….yo…no….- y los sollozos ahogaron sus palabras.

Kakashi lo cubrió en un abrazo protector, bien sabía él que las cosas pueden cambiar radicalmente en un segundo.

-Lo mejor de la vida surge de lo que menos esperas Sakura – la pelirrosa se aferro a él desahogando todos sus miedos y confusiones y su ex sensei la dejo liberar la carga que se autoimpuso.

-Sai estará feliz con la noticia, aunque lo más seguro es que no se dé cuenta de ese sentimiento, así que tenle paciencia – aconsejo cuando la Sakura se hubo calmado.

-Es un tonto…- sonrió débilmente.

-No lo dudo, pero todo esto es nuevo para ambos, en especial para él, así que…aclaren las cosas y tomen todo con calma.

-Lo haremos, gracias Kakashi sensei.

-Bien, tendré que prepararme para ser padrino, así que nos vemos luego, ahh.. Sai llegara esta noche – y desapareció en medio de un "puf".

Pero esa noche Sai no llego, y las que siguieron tampoco apareció por su casa. Cuando iba a buscarlo la hokage le decía que esta de misión ¿¡pero qué ese imbécil se la hiba a pasar de misión toda su vida! ¡el bebe estaba creciendo!

-Estúpido, cuando lo vea le voy a partir la cara.

-ja ¿Quién es el pobre que sufrirá tu ira frentuda?

La aludida volteo a encontrarse con Ino Yamanaka, acompañada de Sai, quien cargaba con las cosas de la rubia.

-Sai….- mirándolo fijamente.

-Hola fea…- saludo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-¿¡Por qué no te has aparecido por tu casa!

-He estado ocupado.

-Sí, ya vi que tan ocupado has estado – siseo visiblemente molesta viendo de reojo a la rubia.

-He?…chicos..yo no..

-Necesito hablar contigo Sai.

-Estoy ocupado.

-Es importante.

-Puede esperar.

-¡No puede esperar!

-He…Sakura, Sai…si quieren me voy – intentando que alguno le hiciera caso, pero no funcionaba a pesar del silencio reinante después del grito de Sakura, quien miraba sumamente molesta al pelinegro, y este solo la veía de forma ausente, y ella solo paseaba su vista de uno a otro sin saber qué hacer.

-Debo irme – anuncio el pelinegro dándose la vuelta, no quería escuchar como la pelirrosa le decía que solo era un juguete para ella.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Necesito hablar contigo ¿Qué no lo entiendes?- grito la medininja pero el pelinegro siguió avanzando sin mirar atrás.

Sakura se sintió frustrada ante la negativa del pelinegro, exasperada por esa maldita actitud de indiferencia con que la trataba y molesta por haberlo encontrado tan amable con Ino.

-Estoy embarazada de ti, Sai - soltó apretando los puños con fuerza.

El eco de varios cristales rompiéndose resonó en la calle como si fuera la única señal de realidad en aquel lugar. Los brazos del chico perdieron su fuerza dejando caer las cosas de la Yamanaka, quien poca importancia presto al hecho ante la sorprendente noticia, su boca abierta a términos insospechados eran la clara señal de ello.

Por su parte Sai sintió como si un fuerte golpe le hubiese atravesado el pecho deteniendo su respiración; la falta de aire comenzaba a marearlo, era eso o todo a su alrededor se movía para todos lados. El árbol frente a sus ojos ahora le parecía una especia de moustro feroz que comenzaría a moverse rompiendo con sus ramas las casas más cercanas; acercándose más a él a cada segundo, con dificultad pudo esquivarlo solo para encontrarse con otro detrás de él, mucho más grande e imponente, su cuerpo pesaba demasiado, y en su pecho…..en su pecho tenía un sin fin de sensaciones que le eran desconocidas, pero entre todas ellas estaba algo que si le era terriblemente familiar, miedo, miedo a no saber qué pasaba, miedo a no saber lo que las palabras de Sakura significaban, miedo a enfrentarla cara a cara sabiendo lo que era para ella, y un terrible pánico al no entender porque los malditos árboles se formaban en su contra.

Al querer esquivar un nuevo obstáculo la pesadez de su cuerpo le gano provocando un aparatoso choque contra el tronco, no fue capaz ni siquiera de hacer algo para evitar la caída. Desde el suelo solo se limito a ver la tierra bajo su rostro, las cientos de hormigas que se movían descontroladas por su presencia, y se sintió tan pequeño e insignificante que lo único que hiso fue abrazarse así mismo encogiéndose todo lo que pudo. Y se quedo ahí, quieto, deseando que el bosque a su alrededor le diera las respuestas que necesitaba, sin percatarse siquiera de las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Lagrimas que una pelirrosa también derramaba por su aparente cobardía. Sakura se dejo caer de rodillas con un nudo en la garganta, bien sabía que Sai era una persona difícil pero…nunca pensó que huiría, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente se fue? ¿Por qué no volteo a verla? ¿Por qué justo cuando más lo necesitaba…la dejaba sola? Unos frágiles brasos la rodearon desde atrás, ella simplemente se dejo consolar refugiándose en el pecho de la Yamanaka, pero la verdad…ella no quería a Ino en ese momento, quería a Sai, deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que fuera el pelinegro quien la sostuviera entre sus brazos, haciéndola sentir protegida, quería a Sai con ella para que su corazón dejara de doler, en especial porque ahora tenía dos motivos para que él se quedara con ella.


	3. Primera Respuesta

Hola a todas y todos los que lean este fic, va a paso lento pero seguro, en especial porque después de este capítulo no se que va a seguir, seguramente será la parte cómica, jajajaja, ya fueron muchas lagrimas, Sin mas me despido de ustedes esperando se encuentren bien.

Un agradecimiento muy especial para **unknow-chan **que se ha tomado la molestia de traducir este fic al portugués y que me da la oportunidad de contestar a las personas de esa hermosa lengua los reviews que me han dejado, ¡GRACIAS NIÑA, ERES UN AMOR Y ESPERO QUE TE MEJORES PRONTO!

* * *

**Chess kitten: **WAAAAAA CASI TE HAGO LLORAR, QUE MAL (en especial porque el objetivo era hacer llorar a los lectores, bueno, seguire intentando) Sip, el pobre chico sin duda puede sentir, su gran problema es que no tiene idea de que puede sentir, y no sabe identificar eso, y eso si que debe volverlo loco, pobeshito T.T . Gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz, espero el nuevo capitulo te guste mucho y lamento la tardanza, je, es que ando ligeramente ocupada, me despido de ti esperando leerte pronto.

**Valki-Fanto**: jejeje, gracias por leer la traducción, aunque en este caso a la que hay qye agradecer es a unknow chan por tomarse la molestia de hacerla. Continuo lo mas rápido que puedo, lamento tardar tanto. Espero el nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado y sin duda espero leerte pronto.

**Unknow-Chan**: No te preocupes niña, lo mas importante ahora es tu salud y tu carrera, ya tendrás tiempo para lo demás, mientras tanto, preocúpate por recuperarte y sacar adelante las cosas como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Si, soy mala, mira que no permitir que Sai se aleje de Sakura y atarlos por las malas, si soy mala, pero no lo puedo evitar jajajaja. Cuídate mucho y espero todo te este saliendo bien.

**Kellyndrin**: Si, las soluciones mas fáciles se dan con solo hablar, pero a veces Sakura dice tonterías y Sai simplemente no es muy bueno expresando lo que lo atormenta je, pobre par de niños, les encanta torturarse solos je. Gracias por tu reviews y espero leerte pronto.

**Nardi: **jajajajaja, waaa, nop, bueno, en realidad creo que Sai ni siquiera tiene la mas remota idea de que diablos es ser padre, bueno, al menos creo que no lo sabe de forma consciente, por parece ser que inconscientemente si tiene nociones de lo que pasa je. Gracias por tu comentario y espero leerte pronto.

**Deltaporsiempre:** Holaaaaaaaa!, T.T que triste, a ti te veo cada cambio de papa!. No importa, espero te encuentres bien y que tu nogocio vaya viento en pompa. Gracias por tu comentario, en cuanto a Sakura, pues creo que ella esta decidida a quedarse con el niño, pero como siempre creo que no se ha percatado del daño que le ha causado a Sai con su actitud egoísta, en fic, ni yo misma se que va a pasar ahora jajajajaja. Me despido y espero leerte pronto, cuidate mucho.

**Chihary Natsumi**: T.T ummm, que mal, te hice llorar (aunque esa era la idea jejejeje) me da gusto que te este gustando, a pesar de que el segundo capítulo se me fue un poco de las manos. Espero que el nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado y ojala pueda leerte pronto.

**Adi-chan Hyuga:** jajajaja, no, no podría dejar a mi parejita sin un final decente jajajajaja. Gracias, me da gusto que te guste la historia, me hace feliz, en especial porque es mi pareja favorita y porque este fic me está constando cierto trabajo para trabajar las ideas, tanto que después de este capítulo ya no se que mas poner jajajajaja. Cuídate mucho y espero leerte pronto.

* * *

Primera respuesta.

* * *

La noche era fresca y el aire se respiraba limpio, lleno de una extraña energía que despertaba los sentidos, o al menos así lo sentía Sai. Hace poco se había despedido de Naruto, no hicieron nada de provecho a su parecer, solo comer y pasear por las calles de Konoha; intentando entender el comportamiento de rubio ante la idea de ser padre, algo nada sencillo. Se sentía abrumado por tantas cosas que se revelaban a su alrededor y que para su desgracia, no podía comprender.

La sombra de la montaña se pintaba tenebrosa bajo los ocultos rayos lunares, pues unas impertinentes nubes cubrían al astro por completo, aunque eran incapaces de ocultar su esplendor de forma total. A los ojos del ex miembro de raíz, el espectáculo era….majestuoso, pues por encima de las nubes la luna se asomaba decididamente, iluminando con su belleza el obscuro cielo, espantando con su trémula luz el velo que cubría tan majestuoso mundo nocturno; por más que él mismo Danzou le ordenara dejar de mirar, no podría obedecerle, estaba totalmente embelesado por tan insigne belleza.

Llevo una mano a su pecho sintiendo el acelerado latir de su corazón, aquella lejana luz parecía no solo iluminar la noche, sino también iluminar su alma, era como unas suaves alas acariciando su rostro para quitarle la venda que lo había cegado por tanto tiempo. La fresca brisa parecía una delicada caricia que rompía las cadenas que arrastraba sin saber; no entendía como un simple fenómeno le revelaba el pesado mundo al que había sido condenado. Y por un momento, recordó a Sakura, pues de alguna forma la pelirrosa había hecho con su corazón lo mismo que la luna hiso con el paisaje.

Por varios minutos contemplo aquel cuadro sin saber qué hacer, cuando la luna se mostro en lo alto se decidió a sacar su cuaderno de dibujo sentándose sobre el tejado donde estaba, fijo su vista en la blanca hoja pero su mano se negaba a moverse, apretó con fuerza la tiza confundido, levanto los ojos mirando a su alrededor como buscando algo; su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al darse cuenta de su soledad. El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones ¡se ahogaba! ¡No quería ahogarse! No en medio de esa…..soledad.

No sabía qué hacer, no había nadie para explicarle que sucedia, ni siquiera Sakura. Solo era consciente de algo, esa soledad en la que vivía lo estaba ahogando ¡y no quería! ¡No quería quedarse en medio de esa maldita soledad! De un salto bajo del techo y comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo, como si alejándose de aquel lugar también dejara atrás aquello que le atormentaba. Avanzaba tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas, tan ansioso por escapar que en su desesperada carrera choco con alguien cayendo confundido al piso.

-Ouch ¡oye! Ten más cuidado – reclamo un molesto castaño.

Sai levanto el rostro respirando agitadamente para encontrarse con Iruka. Le conocía por las constantes visitas al Ichiraku. El maestro de la academia reconocía al último integrante del equipo Kakashi, le sorprendió a sobremanera ver su rostro tan descompuesto por….¿dolor? ¿Miedo? ¿Confusión? Algo en su interior se removió cuando se percato de las lágrimas silenciosas que rodaban por las mejillas del menor.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – cuestiono con un dejo de voz.

Sai le miro detenidamente sin saber que decir, su garganta dolía sin un motivo comprensible y un maldito nudo le impedía emitir sonido alguno.

-Y..Yo….- paso saliva al percatarse del temblor de su voz - no….no…..lo..se – se encogió de hombros mirando al suelo totalmente derrotado, no entendía porque de pronto sentía estar en un callejón sin salida. Todo se agolpaba en su mente y un agudo dolor se hacía presente en su pecho, pero no estaba herido, no podía ver la sangre, y sin embargo….estaba seguro que tenía una herida que dolía mucho, una herida que dolía, y mucho más de lo que recordaba que pudiese doler.

Iruka le miro enternecido recordando lo que Naruto le había contado; sabia que mas que solo, el ex miembro de raíz se sentía….vacio, necesitando poder entender porque su desesperación ante las cosas que descubría. Lentamente lo abrazo de una forma protectora, procurando darle un poco de calor fraternal, de algo que Sai jamás había sentido. Por su parte el pelinegro se sorprendió ante el gesto pero no hizo más que esconderse entre los brazos del castaño dejando que sus ojos liberaran toda aquella confusión que lo atormentaba, lloro hasta quedarse dormido, sintiéndose extrañamente seguro en aquellos brazos.

El suave aroma de la comida recién preparada fue lo primero que percibió al abrir los ojos. Confundido, parpadeo varias veces para comprobar que no estaba en su casa. Se levanto bastante atontado, tenia puesta una playera crema con un pants gris. Se acerco a la ventana solo para ver a Iruka jugando con un niño castaño como de 7 años; el mayor perseguía al menor y al atraparlo giraba con él en sus brazos, ninguno de los dos dejaba de reír y a ellos pronto se sumaron otro niño parecido al chunin pero más chico y una pequeña de escasos tres años. Entre los tres se abalanzaron sobre el castaño derribándolo para hacerle cosquillas.

-Me da gusto ver que ya despertaste.

Giro sorprendido para encontrarse con el dueño del Ichiraku sonriendo ampliamente, a lo que solo pude asentir.

-Bien, el desayuno está listo, te esperamos muchacho – dijo disponiéndose a salir pero girando en el acto, como si recordara algo – espero no te moleste usar esa ropa, pero mi hija se empeño en lavar la tuya y es muy terca – sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-N…no hay problema.

-Me alegra, ahora sígueme.

El pelinegro le siguió en silencio. En el trayecto las voces de los niños que entraban en tropel a la casa llegaron a sus oídos.

-Buenos días – saludo Ayame con una sonrisa coreada por los niños e Iruka, que ayudaba a la pequeña a lavar sus manos.

-Buenos días – contesto sonriendo.

En cuestión de minutos la estancia ya estaba llena de deliciosos aromas y cientos de risas. El albino solo se limito a observar en silencio; el ambiente le resultaba extraño pero no desagradable. Se sentía en un mundo totalmente diferente al que veía todos los días, demasiado efusivo y….caluroso para su interior, o eso fue lo único que pudo explicarse a sí mismo. Al poco rato todos se levantaron de la mesa y se dispersaron por la casa. El dueño de Ichiraku en la cocina preparando ingredientes, Ayame limpiando la casa ayudada por Iruka y el mayor de sus hijos mientras los otros dos y él intentaban ayudar recogiendo alguna que otra cosa tirada. Al terminar padre e hija salieron rumbo al ichiraku mientras el chunin terminaba de limpiar, Sai lo acompaño durante todo el día y se sorprendió que un ninja como Umino estuviera tan dispuesto a realizar tantas cosas en su casa, tales como cuidar a sus hijos, hacer las compras, cocinar, llevar la comida al puesto de ramen para que nuevamente comieran todos juntos y todo sin perder la sonrisa.

Por la tarde Umino y Sai tomaron asiento frente a unas humeantes tazas de te vigilando a los niños jugar, el castaño clavo sus ojos en el pelinegro con tal intensidad que el muchacho desvió su mirada sin agregar nada, a lo que el Umino suspiro, al parecer hablar con Sai era más difícil de lo que parecía.

-Me da gusto saber que ya estas mejor.

-….sí, gracias por todo Iruka san.

-No me agradezcas nada – sonrió – te vi muy alterado, por eso pensé que era mejor traerte a casa je – rasco su mejilla un tanto apenado – por cierto, disculpa el escándalo de los niños pero bueno, los pequeños son así jejejeje – sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sai de mirarlo con intensidad.

-¿Por qué nacieron sus hijos?

-¿¡he! – Parpadeó varias veces sin entender - ¿a qué te refieres?

-Bueno…- busco como expresar sus ideas con claridad – se que los hijos están para perdurar la raza shinobi y…..eso.

El rostro del moreno se ensombreció mientras fruncía el ceño un tanto molesto.

-¡Eso es mentira! – agrego con determinación.

El pelinegro le miro confundido.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno… - el chunin se sonrojo bastante – son la consumación del amor que se tienen dos personas, así de simple – sonrió ampliamente.

El ex ambu lo miro curioso analizando lo dicho. Bueno, sin duda Naruto amaba a Hinata Hyuga ¿pero Sasuke? ¿Acaso el realmente amaba a alguien que no fuera su clan? Y él….¿realmente amaba a Sakura? Porque era más que obvio que ella no sentía nada por él. Frunció el ceño un tanto molesto, no entendía porque el repetirse esa verdad le hacía sentir como si estuviera herido.

-No siempre es así…- dejo salir distraídamente.

Iruka simplemente le observo arrugando su frente y analizando sus palabras detenidamente.

-Eso no cambia nada, si no hay amor entre los padres no es culpa del niño, al contrario, ese es un motivo más grande para amarlo todavía mas – miro al chico sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Oh…- abrió los ojos asombrado - ¿y cómo se supone que un padre ama a su hijo? – mostro su curiosidad.

-Pues…..bueno…- se cruzo de brazos reflexionando – amar es querer protegerlo y cuidarlo, buscar que nada le falte, preocuparse de que sea una buena persona, vigilar lo que hace y quiénes son sus amigos, hablar con él de sus problemas y…. muchas cosas más que no podría explicarte en tan poco tiempo.

-Ya veo… - dijo con suavidad mirando la mesa – pero hago lo mismo por Naruto y sé que no lo amo – levanto la mirada.

Una gotita de sudor escurrió por la nuca de Iruka.

-B…bueno Sai, es que no es lo mismo je.

-¿Por qué?

-P…porque Naruto es tu amigo y….porque….porque bueno, porque es diferente y….bueno, es…por…porque….- le miro fijamente y suspiro resignado – porque lo sabrás cuando tengas a tu hijo en brazos y no te arrepientas de nada de lo que ha sucedido en tu vida por el simple hecho de tenerlo – le sonrió como lo había hecho todo el día.

Pero el pelinegro solo le sostuvo la mirada por unos minutos antes de desviarla con cierta melancolía que Iruka pudo percibir, entendiendo de pronto la necesidad de pertenecía que tenía el menor.

-Sai – llamo para que lo mirase de nuevo – no importa como creciste y lo poco que sepas de emociones, cuando tengas la oportunidad de cargar a tu hijo sabrás que debes protegerlo a costa de lo que sea, y esa sensación se llama amor; te dará miedo pero es natural así que no te preocupes porque sé que lo harás muy bien, aunque claro, eso sucederá cuando decidas formar una familia o embaraces a alguien por accidente – se rasco la mejilla inocentemente pensando que la idea era descabellada.

El pelinegro no pudo agregar nada mas pero se quedo en la casa de Iruka todo esa noche, se sentía a gusto en ese lugar, entendiendo el porqué Naruto quería tanto al sensei de la academia.

Al día siguiente y sin saber cómo o porque se encontraba tocando la puerta de Sakura.

-¿Diga? – atendió un hombre de pelo rosa analizando de arriba abajo al pelinegro.

-Busco a Sakura – dijo sonriendo falsamente.

-hmm cariño, buscan a la nena – y pronto detrás de él apareció una linda mujer de cabello negro.

Por algún motivo desconocido, los sentidos de Sai le anunciaron peligro, mucho peligro, algo extraño porque solo estaba rodeado de civiles.

-No, no está, salió al hospital – anuncio la mujer escrutándolo con la mirada - ¿para que la querías?

-Para hablar del hijo que vamos a tener – dijo despreocupado antes de que sus sentidos de alarma le ordenaran correr por su vida, la pregunta era…¿Por qué?


End file.
